Un tonto listo
by Emiita
Summary: Según todos, Naruto es idiota. Sin embargo, el rubio no era ningún bobo, no al menos uno que no fuera listo. Porque Naruto tenía hormonas y ojos y le gustaban las mujeres -y las tetas grandes.- Y la verdad sea dicha, Hinata está buena.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas. OoC. UA, pero basado en el mundo ninja. Título insulso xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 936

**Resumen: **Según todos, Naruto es idiota. Sin embargo, el rubio no era ningún bobo, no al menos uno que no fuera listo. Porque Naruto tenía hormonas y ojos y le gustaban las mujeres -y las tetas grandes.- Y la verdad sea dicha, Hinata está buena.

* * *

**Un tonto listo**

Según todos, Naruto es idiota.

Los aldeanos solían temblar ante el escándalo que conlleva tener al pequeño rubio correteando por sus calles, ahora solo niegan con la cabeza y susurran entre sí -y los más descarados ni eso, lo dicen sin tapujos o anestesia- lo tonto que es ese chico.

Los profesores o personas más cercanas y adultas a él, se han resignado a que Naruto haya heredado la genética de su madre en lo que respeta al intelecto, y la de su padre solo para el físico, aunque sea una verdadera lástima.

Y sus amigos y padres solo esperan la iluminación divina para el jovenzuelo -neuronas, aparezcan ahora.-

Sin embargo, Naruto puede ser algo lento, pero no idiota -no del todo.-

Se podría decir, que el joven Namikaze no pilla todo al vuelo, pero tampoco es un total y completo inocente -lo que vendría a ser un gilipollas ignorante- Naruto capta lo que quiere y cuando quiere, sobre todo capta las cosas que le interesan. Pero sabe fingir demencia y poner cara de subnormal feliz -la que tiene de nacimiento, cabe destacar.-

Y sí, bueno, lo acepta, siempre no ha sido así. De pequeño sí que parecía bobo. Un niño de demasiadas energías, que acababa con sus padres y que no entendía el significado de muchas cosas -como cuando su mamá le explicaba que no podía decir eso porque no era el momento adecuado. ¿Qué era el momento adecuado? ¿Cuándo llegaba ese momento? ¡Puff, qué rollo!-

Naruto lo acepta, pero de todas formas, él ya no tiene siete años, joder. Tiene diecisiete años, está en plena adolescencia y como cualquier joven de su edad, quiere tener una salud normal -tiene hormonas y ojos ¿vale?-

Según Naruto, no es idiota, es buen actor -un tonto listo, para entendernos.- Y quizás las enseñanzas de su padrino Jiraiya le hayan influenciado más de la cuenta -pero solo un poco ¿eh? Nada anormal... ¡Joder, qué tetas!-

De todas formas, a Naruto no le molesta realmente que la gente piense que él es lento para pillar cosas importantes o diga que sufre de efecto retardado crónico porque no es tan hábil con la dialéctica ni pensando frases ingeniosas o irónicas, en susodicho caso. Él se pasa todas esas mierdas por el forro de los huevos, hablado claro.

Porque si Naruto nunca hubiera parecido un idiota jamás hubiera podido aplastar la cabeza entre los pecho de Hinata -blaaaanditas- y no recibir una señora bofetada. Es decir, la pobre chica se quedó roja de la vergüenza, pero como se trataba de Naruto -su amor platónico- el chico que no se terminaba de enterar que las chicas y los chicos son diferentes, él hubiera acabado molido y hecho mierda en el suelo -sobre todo porque su espectáculo fue totalmente premeditado y planeado con anterioridad y la baba cayéndole como a un vulgar pervertido.-

Sí, Naruto no era ningún bobo, no al menos uno que no fuera listo. Y por eso, ahora estaba besando a Hinata de manera salvaje y metiéndole mano por donde podía. Porque Naruto tenía hormonas y ojos y le gustaban las mujeres -y las tetas grandes.- Y la verdad sea dicha, Hinata está buena -muy buena, y no solo de salud.-

Cuando se separa de la chica para tomar aire, a Naruto se le antoja adorable la manera en la que los labios de Hinata se fruncen y la nariz respinga, como si le molestara que se separe de ella. Sonríe con una de sus típicas sonrisas satisfechas -ego masculino- y une de nuevo sus labios con los de ella dándole un pico que les sabe a poco.

–Nos vemos donde siempre. –su voz es ronca y más varonil, no escandalosa como de costumbre.

Hinata, sonrojada, asiente despacio. Y Naruto agradece que la chica ya no se desmaye en su presencia o cuando él invade peligrosamente su espacio personal -sería un problema, no es tan divertido besarla o tocarla sin que ella esté consciente.-

El joven rubio hijo del Hokage sale corriendo en dirección a su casa y llega en tiempo record. Ni siquiera se detiene en la puerta, -olvidando completamente que su ropa está mal colocada y arrugada por el intercambio de besos con Hinata o que huele a perfume de mujer- la abre como un vendaval y atraviesa el salón ignorando a sus padres. Ambos se miran entre sí y Kushina se cruza de brazos haciendo un mohín. Su pequeño pasa de ella.

–Minato ¿no encuentras a Naruto raro últimamente?

Su esposo la mira.

– ¿Raro?

Ella asiente, aun pensativa por su idea.

–Sí, si no lo conociera diría que está saliendo con alguna chica.

Minato aparta el periódico y gira la cabeza, analizando la frase de su esposa, pero no le da tiempo de comentar nada. Naruto sale de nuevo al salón y parece que solo hizo una parada para recoger sus pertenencias y acicalarse un poco.

–Me voy a entrenar con Hinata, vuelvo a la hora de la cena ¡adiós!

– ¡Espera, hijo!

Naruto salió tan rápido como entró, dejando a Kushina con la palabra en la boca.

–Mocoso estúpido ¿otra vez a entrenar con Hinata? ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que ella está enamorada de él? ¡Niño tonto!

–Olía a perfume. –suelta de repente Minato, en un susurro, como si eso fuera la clave de la cuestión, absorto en su pensamiento.

Naruto al otro lado de la puerta, sonríe de manera autosuficiente.

Sí, Naruto es tonto -de vez en cuando-, pero cuando algo le interesa es listo -y Hinata le interesa, y mucho.- Y puede, que al fin y al cabo, sí que sea hijo de su padre.

* * *

_No puedo creer que haya hecho un NaruHina medio perver xDDDDDDDDDDD Dios, con lo monos que son siempre se me ocurrían *cuando se me ocurrían T.T* fics todos melosos y románticos, no algo así xD _

_La parte de Kushina y Minato tenía que ponerla, me hacía gracia xDD_

_Para mi tiene algo de OoC y es un intento de fic cómico, pero tenía ganas de escribir y esto salió xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
